


In My Veins

by Passionpire88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Just A Dream, Light Angst, Mentions of Established Hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I did a thing in honor of the Carmilla movie...





	In My Veins

A candlelit room. Beautiful music that spoke of longing played as she felt an intense gaze on her. 

 

“Tell me to leave and I will.” 

 

Carmilla saw her and her stupid traitorous heart broke. “El…” 

 

“Hello, Carmilla. Still as lovely as ever.” 

 

“Kiss me.” And She did. 

 

“Where have you been?” Carmilla felt tears streaming down her face as she clutched the familiar waistline and inhaled the scent of mangoes...stupid mangoes. 

 

“It's a long story. And I don't have much time.” A hand cupped the porcelain cheek. “But I needed to see you.” 

 

“Why now? I thought...I thought you were dead.” Anger. Grief. Love. How dare she break the facade! Laura did that but...that was different. 

 

“I'm not. But tomorrow I might be.” Elana sighed heavily. 

 

“No. I can't...I can't lose you again.” 

 

“Darling...Laura. You love her.” 

 

“You were my first.” 

 

“And thank god I wasn't your last.” Their lips met. “You deserve much more love than you think you do. And she has so much to give.” 

 

“Don't go. Please.” 

 

“I must. I'm sorry.” 

 

“I...I love you.” 

 

Elana smiled sadly and kissed her one last time. “I know.” 

 

Carmilla awoke with a start. Laura was beside her, doing that cute little snore and mumbling nonsense as she snuggled into the former vampire’s chest. Smiling, the brunette stroked her girlfriend's hair and the dream was forgotten as she fell asleep once more to Laura's snoring.


End file.
